User talk:.Spottedclaw78
Hey hey hey. Oh no You are blocked for warriors wiki. FerretclawLover did it on purpose. /*links to the 10 posts any more 'tasks'*/ http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Why_my_braces_hurt http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Pictures_on_my_computer http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_moon_info http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Aprentice http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Random_post_from_bloggingboy.com_number_1 http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Countdown_til_christmas http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/What_version_of_winx_club_do_you_like_better http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Why_my_personal_blog_was_down http://wildesworld.wikia.com/wiki/Random_post_from_bloggingboy_number_2_sprint_stock Pokeswap 18:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Um Now Spotted we can't have everyone an admin, and something of the pages he made should be blogs not pages. t is my next task to become an admin? and how many more tests must i pass before becoming an admin i edited all that i could think of. execpt 3 because i could not think of what to put on them (Sailor moon info and the random blog posts \*warrior?*/ what is a warrior is that a buracratPokeswap 20:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ps this is one of my fav wikias how will i know when a admin drops out so i can become an admin/buracrat Add Pages? One of my tasks is to add a page for my Roleplay Character. How do I add a page? Fallenstars 23:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spottedstar just wanted to say hi 01:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Moonshin 01:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC)e78999 comeback im back on chat! come back! im so bored... Tigerstarrules 02:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) get on chat!!! that is all im on chat comeback!!!!!Tigerstarrules 21:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) User:tigerstarrules/Sig 19:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ????? not to be rude, but isnt this wilde's wiki?User:tigerstarrules/Sig 20:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Spottedstar, who am I mentoring is it kitty350 Moonshine come!!! comeonchatcomeonchatcomeonchat!!!!!!! please!!! Tigerstarrules 21:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstarrules 21:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstarrules 21:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) i didnt know!Tigerstarrules 21:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mentor It says he/she is my mentor on the Mentors and Apprentices page Kitty2350 19:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) O.K. Kitty2350 20:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry for whatever I did but I don't know what your talking about. People get on my account and do random stuff. I'm trying to stop them and I have been using safety things on my computer. I'm sorry for the vandals Kitty2350 20:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm sorry. I don't think you should have anymore trouble. We have a good security protecter now Kitty2350 20:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No no no, ''you ''didn't do anything wrong Kitty2350 20:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ?! Me? A warrior? Are ya sure? I just started training, and I haven't even had 30 edits... I haven't created a poll yet or trained all that much. I mean, I've got to do more right? But whatever you want Kitty♥cat•Cloudpaw• 21:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Did you or General Wilde change the site layout or am I on the wrong "Wilde's World"? xD Kitty♥cat•Cloudpaw• 21:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then Kitty♥cat•Cloudpaw• 21:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Apprentices? As you know Shaderose and Soliel et Lune both asked to join this wiki. I was wondering if me and Kitty2350 could take each of them as an apprentice. 13:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine78999 Project Hey, I think that we should make a project for chararts. I can help if you like? Kitty♥cat•Cloudfoot• 13:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Top Warrior So since I'm one of the top warriors, does that mean I can approve and create chararts? Kitty♥cat•Cloudfoot• 19:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) spotted no matter what happens with lune, no hard feelings, right? p.s ther isnt really anyone to give a charart to on here... so what do i do p.p.s what do i do about scourge since they wont do their tasks??? Tigerstarrules 17:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Project I like the character project: between you and me its being than warriors' wika's Wilde- Make sure the member list includes everyone Re: I'm WildStorm23.... -- Hokage Wild 00:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) here here iz ze charart of dustkit! im on chat thanks, im on chat user:tigerstarruleslegs/sig tigerstarrules font=new times roman border=black 01:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) are you here? im on chat on here and bored. are you on?tigerlegs:aka tigerstarrules 02:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I like yu new name! ? What be your question?